


Keep Staring

by MidnightSorceress



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Humor, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSorceress/pseuds/MidnightSorceress
Summary: "Come on, tell me." He encouraged her, and eventually she parted her lips, the words coming out of her mouth making Zilong's face heat up in embarrassment."You've been staring at Estes as soon as he got here, and many of us are thinking that you might be interested in him." She grinned shyly then, noticing the obvious blush forming on the fighter's face.OrZilong is caught staring at Estes and ends up being encouraged to confess.





	1. Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing about this amazing game and loveable ship, so bear with me if it isn't that good. I am honestly in love with the game and the ship of course, so I thought, why not write about them? 
> 
> I got inspired by this amazing author that writes a lot about Zites! Check out their series! ❤
> 
> Enjoy~

 

"Zilong..." 

The brunette blinked, "Huh?" He muttered, tilting his head to meet the face of the one who called him and unfortunately, the one who made his attention divert from the previous sight he was admiring. Zilong sees the caller, a bit irritated but he tried not to be. He gripped his spear tight as the pink-haired girl looked up at him, her tail slightly wagging with her ears perked up. Nana was too cute to get irritated at, so Zilong could only smile at her. 

"Yes?" He asked in turn, wondering what Nana wanted to tell him, since she seemed to be eager yet at the same time, hesitant. She's been biting her bottom lip, which only made Zilong chuckle, "Come on, tell me." He encouraged her, and eventually she parted her lips, the words coming out of her mouth making Zilong's face heat up in embarrassment. 

"You've been staring at Estes as soon as he got here, and many of us are thinking that you might be interested in him." She grinned shyly then, noticing the obvious blush forming on the fighter's face. 

Zilong was aware that he'd been openly staring at the gorgeous Moon Elf King- he wasn't just staring, he was admiring him. Somehow, he feels something so special to the benevolent but strict elf king whose long white hair fall past the shoulders, looking so soft and smooth almost like silk, whose bright white eyes with a hint of barely seen yellow pupils focused on the words written on his scroll he always carried, whose face remained calm and collected but difficult to guess what he'd be thinking or feeling, whose entire existence is just.. soothing. 

Soothing and beautiful. 

All heroes were in one of the bases of their battleground, the main turret nowhere to be seen. Some heroes chattered, some played, some are sitting, some are standing, some minded their own business. There were lots of noises coming from the heroes and laughter could be heard, bickering as well and some playful battle between groups. Usually, Zilong would be included in those playful battles and joyful laughter as he would joke around and boast, but today, he minded his own business, standing while leaning against the wall, admiring a certain someone who always minded his own business.

Estes intrigued him in lots of ways. The elf king is often quiet and wore a stoic face, but when he joins in the fun, he would show at least a small gentle smile. Zilong has never heard him laugh, but he desires to, that is, if he'd have a chance. Estes is always kind and fair to the others, also open-minded and he never judged nor insulted another hero that would do anything to annoy him, he would still be a good listener and he'd speak politely. 

In battle, even though he can barely survive on his own, seeing as he is a Support, he's still brave and would always be there to heal his fellow comrades when they're near their deaths, even if it means he'll have to die instead. He's brave, unlike Zilong who sometimes uses his third skill to run away from his enemies. He does it when he desperately needs to and it makes his enemies and comrades laugh anyways, sometimes he'd even see Estes forming a barely seen smile at him and Zilong would feel proud of himself. 

He'd probably do anything to get a laugh or a smile out of Estes. He's in love, he doesn't know how but he started to feel it in his chest whenever Estes would be near him and whenever they'd have small talks. Zilong has fallen in love with someone far from him, he doesn't know why he had fallen, but then again, loving someone doesn't need a reason. 

He barely shared long conversations with Estes, but he had fallen and now he desperately wishes to have time longer than small talks with said hero. He no longer wants to stare and admire from afar, he wants to be there. 

There with Estes. 

Estes made him feel weak yet strong, he changes into a completely different person when it comes to Estes, he becomes a shy and stammering mess unlike his confident and arrogant self. He'd stutter and pretend he doesn't care but he does, he really does. He wants to tell Estes how he feels, but as brave as a hero Zilong could be, he's afraid of the rejection, like anyone would be.

Now, he doesn't know if he regrets not joining the others just to admire the elf king whose reading a book while occasionally reading and writing on his scroll. Nana's caught him because he stupidly did so openly. Nana may not be the only one who noticed- how could he not think of that?

He can't describe the embarrassment he feels, he hasn't even told anyone of his feelings for Estes and he doesn't really want them to find out. He's just thankful that Estes has no clue that he's been admiring him, otherwise that would make him so embarrassed to the point he may use his third skill to run away, with a matching battlecry of "Heroes never fade!". 

"Uh.. Zilong?" Nana called him, making Zilong clear his throat and look away, his eyes unfortunately landing on the person he's so used to stare at. "I do not love him." He said in the most monotonous voice he could muster, which was definitely unlike him.

He could hear Nana giggling fondly, making his cheeks redden even more. "I didn't ask if you love him though, just told you that we think you are interested in him!" She exclaimed, and Zilong's eyes widened as he looked at the ground in utter embarrassment upon his realization that he just admitted his love for Estes while trying to deny it.

He should've responded with something like, "That's ridiculous!", or "I wasn't staring at him though, I was spacing out and thinking whether or not I should try to play Rank." instead, he dumbly said "I do not love him." which had been an obvious giveaway. 

"Aww, don't be embarrassed Zilong! You and Estes are quite the match anyways and I am sure he'd be delighted upon hearing your confession and whatever his response to you can surely put you in ease if you are afraid. Estes is kind." Nana encouraged him and Zilong lifted his head, looking if anyone is near enough to hear them and he sighed in relief at the sight of Lancelot making a scene, enrapturing most heroes. 

With the coast clear, he looked at Nana and sat on the ground, still leaning on the wall. Nana sat in front of him with a cute smile, telling him she'll be listening. 

"I.. I never told someone how I felt about him, actually. I can just deny it but I've already admitted in a stupid way." Zilong chuckled, scratching his head. Nana pouted, "You should've told someone, so that you can be helped. I'm surprised you didn't tell Alucard or Freya about this.. usually, you would tell them or tell me. Estes must be so special." She gave him another grin and her words made him smile a little. 

"Alu would be loud, he might tell Estes about it before I could since he'd be very frustrated with my hesitance. Freya might lecture me about being a brave warrior but a frightened lover and blabber on about how she disapproves of it and you, you're close to Estes in a way, so I thought you might tell him. I really don't want to hear lectures or be the second to confess my own feelings. I'm sorry." He admitted, and Nana gave him a smile that was sympathizing with him and at the same time it was a sweet smile. 

"It's okay, it's not wrong to feel like you should confess by yourself. You sound so different though, I am not used to this behavior of yours. Your love makes you sound so passionate and gentle. Estes is a good influence." She reassured him and Zilong smiled wider, even he himself noticed his newfound behavior when it comes to Estes. 

"I didn't really think you'd be in love with Estes since I thought you were into girls," Nana laughed, "then again, even if you were straight, Estes can surely turn you gay." Zilong controlled himself from yelling in embarrassment- more like yelling about how right she is. 

"Estes is just special, if I wasn't his friend, I would be in love too." Nana stated, which earned her a hilariously terrifying look from Zilong, making her laugh nervously. Of course, Zilong didn't like the thought of anyone else falling for Estes, it would mean he'd have a competition, and although he would definitely fight for Estes, it won't be up to him if he will win. It's up to Estes. 

"You know, if you cower from confessing, someone might confess first and what if Estes develops feelings for them and ends up returning it? You would've already lost without even trying. Even if you're not the one he ends up loving, at least he knows you love him." The Mage told him, and that gave Zilong a boost in his confidence, although he still feels nervous and hesitant, but Nana is right, anyone would say she is, anyone knows she is. 

If Zilong cowers away, he will never get to tell Estes about how he feels, and maybe today, he'll be able to tell Estes. 

"Oi, Zilong! We need you here to use your second skill! It's a second skill galore!" Alucard yelled, surprising Zilong a little. He mentally groaned as he stood up, Nana following him. He took a moment to gaze upon the Support he loves so, only to frown when he sees he's no longer on his spot. 

"Come on!" Chorus of cheers managed to wipe away his frown and he walked to the loud group after ruffling Nana's hair and telling her to keep it a secret, which she promised.

Zilong managed to put on an enthusiastic face as he joined in their game, stealing a glance every now and then in hopes to see Estes' return, only to get more disappointed and saddened upon his absence. "Zilong, focus!" He heard Miya yell, and he only hummed as he tried to focus on the game they were playing, still feeling bothered by the fact that Estes wasn't present. 

Where could he'd gone to?

A few more moments, Zilong could no longer hide his frown, and they were starting to notice. They gave him countless of questions, but he ignored them all, only dropping a statement, "I need to go." Then he left, walking on the mid, getting further and further from them with their noises slowly disappearing. Reaching the Mid Turret of the other base, he called out for the elf king. "Estes?" He looked around, failing to notice the bottom part of the turret, causing him to trip and fall on his face. 

He groaned at the pain and forced himself to stand up, frowning at the blood dripping from his nose and his temple. He didn't bother wiping them, he just continued walking (more carefully) until he reached the other base, trying hard to contain the smile he formed as he saw Estes sitting somewhere around the corner, doing whatever he'd been doing earlier. 

He walked towards him after hesitating, he knows he'll end up confessing and he feels afraid all a sudden but he remembered what Nana told him, and he knew, he had to pack up the courage. 

He had the balls! Huge ones at that. 

So there he is, standing in front of Estes who's yet to acknowledge his presence. Zilong felt his cheeks heaten up and Estes hasn't even looked at him nor talked. Zilong didn't know how to start, so he ended up clearing his throat, mustering the most casual greeting he can.

"H-Hey.." 

_Shit._

His face probably exploded red already just hearing his own stutter. Estes gave him a glance before he gave a single nod, a sign of a bow as his greeting, "Hello, my friend." and he proceeded what he was doing. Zilong's heart that started to beat wildy started to hurt a bit at the acknowledgement, although Estes often greeted with that line, it still hurts. 

It weakened his already weak confidence, so he said nothing and hesitantly sat besides Estes, trying to calm himself and wallow in the comforting and peaceful silence surrounding them, with the sound of the elf king's turning of pages and writing along Zilong's foot occasionally tapping on the ground as quietly as he could. 

He wanted to talk, and it took him almost an hour before he finally parted his lips. "W-What are you reading..?" He asked, hoping the question wouldn't giveaway his feelings and intentions immediately. It took a while for Estes to respond, almost got Zilong believing he'd been ignored, so when Estes responded, Zilong almost smiled in relief. 

"I am reading the descriptions of each build there is once more and as you can see, I am taking notes of it so I would not forget. As King, I still have duties and the responsibilities get in my way of being a great Support, I fear my build would not suffice and be incapable of strong healing. I love my Kingdom, but I also love to help my comrades." Was what Estes said, and the smile that Zilong almost formed began to show, not knowing his eyes showed utter fondness as his gaze landed upon Estes who focused on his reading and writing. Estes already explained his reasons without Zilong asking, and it makes Zilong feel glad.

"You're already an amazing Support though.. Your way of using your third skill is always right on time and it helps us a lot, the only reason we still die is because you're either far or our stupidity gets the best of us and we leap onto a one versus five clash." Zilong chuckled, unknowingly blabbering. 

"You're such a great King too, even when you are busy, you still give time to your Kingdom and we understand if you want to focus on matters regarding your Kingdom first." He added, still keeping his soft smile while staring still. He had only realized what he said when he saw a tint of red on the tip of Estes' ears and cheeks. 

That caused Zilong's own to redden even more, almost the shade of blood. 

"I-I'm sorry.. I-I didn't mean to rant like that.. I uh.." Zilong scratched his head.

Estes closed his book and placed his scroll and pen on top, placing them besides him. He turned to gaze at Zilong, "It is quite alright, it was truly nice of you to state such qualities I have that I do not see in myself and-" Estes paused, eyes a little wide as he did what Zilong didn't think he would do. His hand reaching to touch Zilong's cheek, his fingers brushing against his temple and Zilong almost screamed out of joy upon the contact that made his knees weaken and heart flutter. 

"You are bleeding." Estes continued, and Zilong gulped nervously at the close up view of Estes' face. All he could think of was how pretty Estes truly was, how his eyebrows furrowed slightly with his eyes trained on something, his soft lips parting to utter words that Zilong couldn't listen to, too busy admiring the sight. 

"Pretty.." Zilong murmured (thinking he said it in his mind) and when Estes froze, so did Zilong, and an awkward silence came. They stared at one another, with Estes' hand still on Zilong's reddened cheek. Zilong could see a blush on Estes' face, which he didn't expect, and for a moment, he thought he made Estes uncomfortable. 

"I-I'm sorry Estes! I thought I said it in- in my mind and uh.. you're just so pretty up close- you're pretty in every angle and I was just so distracted by your beauty a-and I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable- Estes..?" Zilong stammered, noticing Estes close his eyes. For a moment, Zilong feared he just ruined his chance, until he saw the edge of Estes' lips curl up and he  _laughed._

He  _laughed._ Estes is  _laughing_.

And damn his laugh is music to Zilong's ears. 

His laugh was so soft and genuine, for a person who barely showed emotions, Zilong didn't expect his laugh to be so soft. Zilong's heart kept beating rapidly as he started to grin shyly, not even wondering why Estes was laughing, but the thought that he'd been the reason why Estes laughed, it makes him happy. 

Too happy. 

When the laugh settled down into chuckles, Estes smiled sweetly at Zilong, a smile that he rarely showed. Zilong's whole body might be turning red.

"I thought the mighty Zilong is confident when it comes to things like this?" Estes questioned, and Zilong felt his eyes widened as another wave of embarrassment washed over him. "I-I.. you knew?" Zilong dumbly asked. Estes nodded, "But- but I.. you- you didn't even-" 

"Thought I had not seen your eyes lingering over me? I am not blind, Zilong. I've noticed but never assumed, that is, until today." Estes diverted his eyes, his cheeks and ears red. "I have heard tales of how you enthralled both men and women with your charms and skills, how you have much confidence as you attempt to court them so it gave me quite a laugh watching you stammer, perhaps you aren't that confident, they just twisted the story." Estes laughed again this time, and Zilong scratched his head. 

"Well.. I am confident.. I mean, I was.. when it came to them, but what I felt was attraction.. it wasn't love, maybe that was why I was confident but you- you make me stammer so much and feel afraid of rejection, I can barely be arrogant around you since I get all shy and embarrassed and I keep blabbering- like right now! A-and you.. you just.. you drive me insane." Zilong explained, his hands shaking as he slowly grabbed the elf king's hands, his heart warming at the perfect fit of their hands together, god, Estes' hands are smooth and soft to hold. 

The elf king seemed to be flustered, but he tried not to show, still, getting a reaction from Estes like this one helped Zilong a lot. "I know that I may not have a chance but.. may I court you? Properly.." Zilong waited anxiously for Estes' response. Estes stared at him with wide eyes and a reddened face. "C-Court me..?" This time, it was the elf king who started stammering. 

"Yes." He nodded, smiling widely. Estes' hands were shaking inside Zilong's hands, gripping his hand tightly. "You are a King, after all. Before I can fully call you mine, I must court you first, like how it should be done. I want to do it properly." Zilomg responded, and Estes seemed so surprise, as though he didn't expect a courtship. 

"So.. may I?" Zilong shyly asked, and Estes was just as shy as he bit his lips and nodded, "If you wish to do so, then yes, you may, but do know that you already have my heart." Estes looked down, barely able to mask his face with a blank face. 

Zilong had never felt relief and joy in his life until he heard Estes say those words. 

"Thank you, love." 

He couldn't kiss him yet, since he needed to start the proper courtship, so he brought Estes' hand on his lip, kissing it gently as though Estes was fragile. 

"I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable with all the staring.." He apologized then, and Estes cleared his throat, his face still red, "No.. it's alright. In fact, I find it adorable.. so keep staring." Estes responded bashfully. 

Zilong laughed at that, but his laugh had no malice. "Of couse, I'll definitely keep staring, who said I'll ever stop? You're such an amazing sight, who could ever not stare?" 

He received a gentle smack on the shoulder that time. 

_The Next Day.._

"So.. Zilong, have you bedded Estes yet?" Was what Alucard first asked while they gathered eating breakfast. The heroes laughed, some stopped eating to listen, while Zilong choked on his food and Estes wore a blank reddened face, everyone could see both of them blushing madly. 

"Was it good? How did it feel like bedding a king?" Lancelot smirked, followed by Gusion slapping his head. Everyone was laughing and staring at the two of them, and they were just sitting besides one another. 

"They probably don't want to tell." Lesley commented, and Miya smiled, "I'm proud of my king though, at last, he has found his love." and many nodded with some clapping and cheering, embarrassing the two even more. 

"But have you bedded Estes yet?" Alice grinned devilishly at them and Zilong shook his head slowly before he looked over at Estes, catching Estes' eyes as he silently asked for permission to tell. Estes gave him a small nod, face matching the redness of Zilong's own.

"I-I haven't." He stuttered. 

Some gasped jokingly.

"Lies!" Franco exclaimed as Alucard gasped dramatically," Impossible!" and everyone laughed, but not maliciously.

"What of a kiss?" Angela asked, making everyone shut up. Before Zilong could answer, Estes did so himself, blushing madly even. 

"We have not shared a kiss yet." He answered, and no one gasped to joke, but they were surprised, "Why not?" Nana pouted and Estes kept his eyes on his food as he responded, trying to keep his voice straight. 

"Because Zilong wished to court me properly first." A smile formed on Estes' face as silence surrounded them, before most gave a smile with some nodding, and Alucard was happy. Freya gave a thumbs up, "Zilong has completely changed to a sweet lover!" 

Zilong blushed more. 

Alucard agreed, "Now we know who makes Zilong humble." He laughed, earning laughter from others and even receiving a pancake being thrown at his face with Zilong screaming,

_"Shut up!"_

 


	2. Courtship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zilong's adorable courtship of Estes, proving just how much he can be romantic, and just how much Estes can show emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BECAUSE WE NEED MORE ZITES IN THE WORLD.  
> Prepare yourself for utmost cheesiness and get ready to melt ^ Tis may be a long ass chapter. Also, the way of courtship that I've applied here is based off what I know in how my country used to perform courtship. (I'm from the Philippines) There's supposed to be love letters and singing but I chose the gifting part instead.

 

"Good morning, love." Zilong murmured as he grabbed the Moon Elf King's hand to place a kiss upon the tender skin with a soft smile. Estes blushed at the affection, although he should've been used to it. Ever since the Fighter proposed to perform a courtship for him, he had been very sweet and careful, so gentle that it warms his heart. Zilong had been nothing but kind, and he'd been so patient (which earned him lots of compliments and occasional teases mostly from Alucard and Freya). 

It's early in the morning and everyone is gathering for a breakfast, waiting for the others to arise in order to start, apparently, Zilong started to be one of the early birds after wanting to court Estes, so it kept surprising Estes upon seeing the Fighter wide awake before him when usually he'd be one of those they had to drag out of the chambers. 

"Good morning to you too, Zilong. Have you slept well?" Estes asked with a barely seen smile, his face remaining a soft pink as Zilong held his hand tight as soon as he brought it down to their side, still holding him. "I have, but have you?" Zilong questioned, chuckling and blushing at the sight of Estes' messy morning hair that made him swoon at how prettily it fitted Estes albeit it was messy. "I have, thank you." 

"Get a room, please." Grumbled Hayabusa followed by Kagura's giggles and playful smack. "Let them be, Haya, it's quite adorable." She commented, her comment making both blush harder. 

Zilong cleared his throat while Estes looked down, his gaze landing at the sight of their fingers intertwined, his heart warming at the perfect fit. Zilong's hand was bigger than his own, and it managed to wrap his whole hand. Zilong's hand was warm and a bit calloused for he grew up a fighter whilst Estes who grew up a king and stayed out of much contact had a delicate hand, almost like a maiden if it weren't for the size. 

Just thinking about their hands makes Estes believe he has truly gone mad. He hadn't felt like this for anyone, let alone thought he'd feel such a thing for Zilong, but when he captured the Fighter's gaze lingering on him as he side-glanced, he felt his heart flutter. Then it began, their small talks and shared moments made him develop a feeling most called love, but he thought it'd been nothing. 

He was wrong. 

He never assumed Zilong felt the same, for Zilong was outgoing and fun unlike him who buried his face in books and paperwork. Zilong was expressive, while Estes was expressionless and it's rare for him to express. They have a lot of differences as much as they have similarities, but one similarity that brought them closer together, is that they're both in love with each other. 

 _Love_ has never sounded so beautiful until he felt it. 

He hadn't heard Zilong say those three beautiful words, nor had Estes told him that, but he'll be waiting for the time he'll hear it.

Imagine his joy and shock when Zilong offered a courtship. He never expected it but love gave it to him, Zilong did, and Estes is ready to accept what more Zilong would give aside from his love. In all truths, it didn't matter if Zilong would gift him something small and simple, it's the effort to give that Estes is looking for, and the utmost sincerity were all that mattered to him, but Zilong seemed to want to exceed Estes' expectations. Zilong hadn't given him courting gifts yet, but Estes didn't mind. He was ready to wait.

They stopped by the couch and sat down, waiting for the others to come. Zilong glanced at Estes every now and then, unaware Estes had been doing the same. None knew who should and would start a conversation, but both volunteered.

"So-"

"What do you-" 

The two blushed and cleared their throats at the awkwardness, and they weren't the only ones who've noticed it. "Why not let the courter initiate the talk? It'll be proper." Rafaela passed them by, winking at Estes who gave her a blank look but somewhat said, 'I shall strangle you in your slumber'. 

Zilong coughed, "I.. I hope you don't mind me holding your hand. I'm aware it may not be allowed yet but.." Estes looked down at his lap, aware that he must've looked so flustered in spite having a stoic face, his blush gave it away. "It's fine. I like it." If there's one thing Estes had been told to be proud of, it's his straightforwardness (though he doubt he should be proud). It comes in handy, but sometimes doesn't. 

Zilong seemed to gain confidence at his remark and hummed, "Then I'll hold your hand everyday." He laughed as Estes gave him a small playful glare. Estes didn't know who was better, Shy Zilong or Confident Zilong? 

Perhaps both. 

No matter, Zilong being himself is more than enough. 

It took a few more moments along with occasional complains about hunger before everyone was all present. Zilong quickly guided Estes to where they would sit, and they sat near the Assassins who stared at them with a knowing smirk. "Early in the morning and these lovebirds are already flirting." Karina commented, drinking her coffee. "Yeah, it's disgusting." Saber added which made Fanny snort. 

"You speak as though you and Alpha weren't kissing each other last night." Fanny stated with a laugh, and almost everyone joined in the laughter as Saber and Alpha got embarrassed. Estes almost broke down into a chuckle, whilst Zilong laughed aloud along the others. Estes found Zilong's laugh beautiful and soothing to listen to, and he found himself blushing harder with an unknown soft smile forming on his face. 

"Aww... Estes is in love!" Diggie cooed, making the elf king's eyes widen a bit and looking down in embarrassment for being called out. 

"Cute!" Miya followed, "I have never seen His Majesty smile that way!" She added, and Estes cleared his throat while Zilong chuckled and pulled Estes closer to him. "His smile is pretty." He stated, which caused Estes to get more flustered. The hand that Zilong used to hold Estes' own was now on his shoulder, fingers grazing gently at the skin of his neck, an action that didn't go pass by Alice's gaze. 

"Just fuck him already." Alice purred, which earned her a light slap on the thighs. "We're eating." Rafaela scolded, making Alice roll her eyes and sigh. 

Meanwhile, Estes could barely eat without getting flustered since every move he'd make, he'd receive lots of teases. Even Zilong was receiving the same treatment, and eventually, the others found it disturbing. 

"Stop bothering them, can you let the two eat in peace for once?" Vexana's booming voice echoed throughout the dining room, followed by a silence along with mumbles of apologies. Estes will thank Vexana later for that. 

Breakfast pretty much went normal after that and once they've finished, they were given a few moments to rest and do what they must before heading to the battlefield. 

Estes and Zilong parted to go to their separate chambers and the elf king showered after resting a bit, then he put on his armor and prepared his scroll. He walked to the battlefield, even meeting Vexana who he thanked along the way. Both silently walked to the battlefield and separated, Vexana was going to fight in a Ranked Game, while Estes was uncertain. 

He subtly searched for Zilong but found the Fighter nowhere near him, he only spotted a few heroes and he mentally let out a sigh. Perhaps Zilong hadn't finished doing his business yet. 

However, Alucard passing by while tapping him along a statement told him otherwise, "Zilong already headed first, said he must." It disappointed Estes, but his stoic face hid it as he nodded at the Assasin.

Deciding he has to fight even without Zilong, he stared blankly at the red and shining sign saying 'Classic'. 

"Oh! Estes, I was about to invite you in Classic, come on, let's battle!" Lancelot came rushing towards him, holding his sword. "I've invited others already, I only need you." He smiled dashingly, not leaving a room for Estes to protest. 

They joined in and the clock started running to give them time to choose their skins, battle spells, emblems, and such.

Estes picked a skin to use and ended up choosing White Crane, still disappointed upon noticing his teammates hadn't have Zilong included. Perhaps Zilong is in Brawl or Rank? 

His teammates consisted of Claude, Valir, Tigreal, and Lancelot, and with little time running before they could see their enemies, he changed his battle spell into Sprint in case he had to escape, turned his emblem to Support, and let his build remain as it is. Team Buff.

"You look softer in White Crane." Lancelot, who chose his Royal Matador skin, commented, and Estes gave him a nod as he tucked his brown strands behind his normal sized ear. 

Tigreal chose Dark Guardian, Valir in his Pale Flame skin, whilst Claude chose Golden Bullet. All of them had their skins, and at last, zero counted and they began to wait for the battle to start as well as seeing who their enemies were. 

Estes' eyes widened a bit as he noticed a certain someone in the Enemy Team. 

 _Zilong_. Zilong was in his Eastern Warrior skin, and he winked at Estes while blushing too. Estes smiled a little and shook his head at Zilong, feeling glad that Zilong was in the same battle as he was even though he's the enemy. 

Zilong's teammates included Nana, Miya, Johnson, and Gord. Nana was in her Clockwork Maid skin , Miya in Captain Thorns, Johnson in Jeepney Racer, and Gord in his Professor of Hell skin.

All of them had skins, and Estes didn't notice the knowing looks his and Zilong's teammates shared, for he'd been too busy admiring Zilong more and it was evident that Zilong was enraptured by Estes as well. 

_"Welcome to Mobile Legends!"_

Estes blinked, Zilong's sight suddenly out of his vision, replaced by their base and his teammates. He mentally sighed as he prepared his first skill and bought items for his build. 

_"Five seconds 'til the enemy reaches the battlefield."_

"Go Mid, King." Claude stated, so Estes ran to the Mid Lane, expecting at least one of them to follow him, precisely Claude since said Marksman told him to go that way.

_"Smash them!"_

The elf king frowned as he checked the mini map above him, seeing Lancelot and Tigreal on the Top Lane whilst Claude and Valir were on the Bottom Lane.

_"All troops deploy!"_

"Why am I alone?" Estes muttered, soon hearing the footsteps of the minions of both sides. Well, at least he wasn't that alone. 

He started killing the enemy minions, soon receiving coins to buy equipments and gaining access to allow his second skill. More minions came, and an enemy did as well. 

"Hello, my fr-" 

" _Love_. You should say 'love' when it is I who you meet, darling White Crane." A small smile formed on Estes' face at the familiar voice and face. "Forgive me,  _love_. Does that satisfy you, oh dashing Eastern Warrior?" Estes responded. Zilong laughed, his face reddening, making Estes blush as well, nearly losing his almost expressionless face.

Zilong stepped aside, grabbing Estes' hand, placing a kiss on it, and leading him inside the turret, Zilong's team's turret, after Estes' allied minions came forth. "Zilong? What are you doing?" Estes asked in confusion, getting even more confused when the enemy minions ignored Estes and his allied minions. 

"I'm letting you destroy the turret." Zilong chirped, and Estes blushed madly. "Wouldn't- wouldn't it be unfair for your teammates?" He questioned, and Zilong chuckled. "It will be fine." 

_"First Blood."_

Claude has slain Miya, making Zilong smile, which was suspicious for Estes. "Don't worry about them nor my team's minions." The Fighter brought the Support's hand to his lips, placing yet another gentle kiss. "I shall attend to my teammates first, my love." Zilong winked before he fled to the Top Lane where Johnson faced Tigreal and Lancelot, leaving Estes in his flustered state as he eventually started to push, destroying the first turret of the Mid Lane. 

_"You Destroyed The Turret!"_

_"An Enemy Has Been Slain!"_ Valir killed Nana, who was left after Miya got slain.  

 _"An Enemy Has Been Slain!"_ Tigreal and Johnson. 

 _"An Enemy Has Been Slain!"_ Lancelot and Gord. 

 _"Double Kill!"_ Lancelot killed Zilong. 

_"Wiped Out!"_

Estes swore he felt undeniable confused. What was going on? 

The enemy minions ignored him and his allied minions even after Zilong was gone, making Estes suspect it had something to do with the Fighter. He killed the enemy minions and enabled his third skill. 

If he continued to push this early, the game would be quickly finished, especially when the enemy minions are ignoring him and his allied minions while his teammates are wiping the enemies out. 

So he decided to farm first. He attacked the jungle monsters surprisingly and suspiciously easy. He nearly frowned when even the jungle monsters did not fight back, letting him take the buff with ease. 

"What is-" 

"Adventure's waiting for us!" A young cheery voice cut him off, and knowing who it was, Estes moved to the Mid Lane, seeing Nana who giggled at him. 

"Hey Estes!" She grinned. 

Estes waited for her attack so he could use his second skill on her, but she did not attack, only giggled before exclaiming, 

"You have received a special gift from the Eastern Warrior!" 

Then she used her first skill, which surprised Estes for not only did it have no damage, it was also not a weapon. It was a-

Estes felt his face heat up in flattery. "T-This is.." He grabbed the gift and examined it, holding it with utmost care. "Pretty, right?" Nana smiled at him. Estes could barely nod, still shock at the sight of the gift he was given by his courter. It was an emerald glass box with a soft navy blue cushion inside, on top the cushion, were beautiful moon jewelries that he could adore his neck, wrists, ears, and fingers with. 

The emerald glass box secured the jewelries pretty well and the soft green glow surrounding the box made him believe that the glass box would not be opened so easily by the hands of the others. 

A gentle smile appeared on Estes' face as he traced a finger on the emerald glass that showed the accessories inside, a fond look on his eyes was evident as he thought of Zilong and his sweetness. 

"The Warrior wishes to say that,  _you remind me of jewelries, for you are beautiful, and you fit me._ " Nana stated, which flattered Estes much more. 

"S-send my warrior my thanks once you see him.." Was all he could utter, for he was running out of words to say. Nana nodded, looking so gratified as she eventually fled.

He realized why everything was so suspicious and confusing by the time he remembered Zilong's courtship of him. This was Zilong's way, and the efforts and hardwork must be so much, Estes had never felt so flattered in all his life. 

"I forgot-" Nana came back rushing towards him, "Here!" She giggled and used her second skill, instead of Molina appearing to morph him, it was a baby dragon that flew towards him and landed on his shoulder, making Estes swoon.

The baby dragon glanced at the glowing symbol behind him, making a cute loud noise, somehow reminding the elf king of the Fighter. 

" _A companion you can have when you miss me, may it remind you of I_ , Zilong wanted you to know." 

Nana left then, and he looked at the mini map, seeing them gather at the Top Lane. He can't wipe the happiness and the blush on his face at how adorable Zilong was, wanting to see him already. He checked the Bottom Lane before he went there, noting that Zilong has returned to the base after Gord recalled. 

 _"Shutdown!"_ Johnson eventually got slain by Valir at the Top Lane, followed by an announcement of,  _"Double Kill!"_ as he killed Zilong who charged at him using his third skill. Making Estes smile more as he thought of how Zilong should've remained at the Base. 

"You can't run from my arrow!" The female voice distracted him, and his gaze landed upon the archer. "Greetings, my White Crane King." She smiled, and before Estes could greet her back, she used her first skill and aimed at him, surprising him when instead of arrows piercing through him, it had been a bouquet of roses. 

The baby dragon caught it before Estes could, and he shook his head, blushing madly as Miya used her second skill to shower him with rose petals instead of arrows. 

"The Warrior says,  _you are like a bouquet of roses, you are the gift of love._ " It was only the fourth gift, but Estes already felt like he'd tear up, his emotions were a mess and he found it harder to not express. 

" _The rose petals will serve as a reminder, no matter how torn you can be, you are still pretty_ , Zilong wished for you to know." Like that, Miya smiled widely and left Estes holding the bouquet of roses with the falling rose petals still remaining, following him everywhere and even leaving trails. They landed on his hair and clothes as well as on the ground, Estes didn't mind it at all, it was beautiful. 

"Estes, go Mid!" Lancelot told him, and Estes didn't say anything, he just followed. He went to the Mid Lane, seeing Gord as the only enemy they faced. The four enemies were either in their Base or the other Lanes, meanwhile, Estes' team was complete. 

"The roses are beautiful, Estes." Lancelot nudged him, pointing at the bouqet and the rose petals. Estes flushed, "T-Thank you.." He murmured. 

"Hello, Estes." Gord spoke, making the four males behind said elf king cheer. "Come on, give it!" Claude encouraged, and Estes knew then, everyone in the battle had something to do with everything going on. 

Gord smirked, "Valir?" Estes glanced at the Mage besides him who nodded at Gord, to his surprise, Valir used his third skill with Tigreal using his second skill to push Estes into the large orb with instead of fire blasting, had moonlight and shining stars instead. It did not blast, it just shone all over him. 

They all cheered since it was very beautiful. Nana and Miya then came, cheering as well. 

"Go on Gord! Give him Zilong's gift!" Nana exclaimed, and Gord pointed at Lancelot, "After me, alright?" He asked, and Lancelot blinked before sheepishly grinning, "Oh yeah." 

Gord then used his first skill to throw an orb of moonlight at him, and when it exploded, it stunned Estes in a different way, a moonlight crown appeared, looking like shining white crystals. It was glowing brightly, making Estes wonder where Zilong got it. 

"So pretty!" Miya squealed. 

Lancelot dashed towards him using his first skill, grabbing the crown at the first dash, placing it on top of Estes' head before using the second dash to get out of the spot where everything focused on Estes. 

Estes was so red right now, and his smile was starting to look more obvious. 

Gord cleared his throat, using his second skill, placing it beneath Estes' feet, it was also a color of moonlight and it swirled around, making small stars appear and turn into a beautiful bracelet. 

"The Warrior wishes to say,  _you are like the moon, for you are the brightest I see when all is dark._ " Gord stated, just like how Nana and Miya did. Estes already lost his amazing control of emotions, openly expressing them with no more shame. 

"Wow! Never knew Zilong has the ability to be poetic!" Claude yelled before he used his second skill, his monkey appearing besides Estes. The monkey took the bracelet and placed it around Estes' wrist before disappearing. Everyone laughed, even Estes, but his laugh was quieter than theirs. 

" _The stars shall remind you, even if it is no longer dark, you may not see stars in light, but they still remain, much like I would for you,_ Zilong wanted you to know." Gord added, and Estes clasped the gifts he held tight onto his chest, feeling the despair to see Zilong already. 

"Now, Johnson has something different, he's not simply going to give two gifts like us. He's going to carry a rather huge and impatient gift." Gord announced, making them laugh. 

On cue, Johnson came driving towards them in his third skill mode on, slamming against the wall to avoid hitting anyone, precisely Estes. Zilong got out of the jeepney and gave Estes the brightest and shyest smile there is whilst Estes gave him the sweetest one. 

Estes felt his heart beating in anticipation and relief, at last, Zilong is here. 

Johnson carried wrapped gifts, plenty at that, and even the wrappers had the color of the moonlight, which made Estes chuckle. 

Everyone went silent as Zilong made his way to Estes, staring at him with such love and fondness, ready to make Estes explode with more emotions. 

"Estes, my love. I want to be able to give you all that I can, I want to give you everything there is in existence. You are my moon, my world, my everything, and though you aren't mine yet, I want you to know that you have my heart, my soul, my body, my entire being. You own me, and there is no one else that can ever make my heart stop beating for you. These gifts may not be the most beautiful, and it is not enough, but always know that  _I love you so much_. I love you so much that I want to be forever by your side. I've thought I've known love, but when I fell for you, that was the time that I realized I knew nothing much of it. You made me feel things I've never felt before. When you're in my mind, my heart would go wild. There's not a second you don't come into my mind. I love you." Zilong paused, utter sincerity evident in his tone and face. 

Estes couldn't believe what was happening. The gifts he was given, the words he was told, and the proclamation of love he received was everything to him, and before he knew it, he teared up, and it didn't take long for the tears to roll down his cheeks, flowing down rapidly. 

He's crying, and everyone noticed. 

Zilong didn't finish his proclamation, quickly rushing to Estes' side to caress his cheek, "Love, why are you crying?" He asked, worried he had done something wrong. Estes continued crying, looking up at Zilong. The look he had broke Zilong's heart, and everyone mistook his tears as tears of sadness, until he smiled softly, showing off how beautifully happy he was, smiling while his tears were falling down. 

"T-That is.." Estes placed his hand on Zilong's cheek, "that is the prettiest gift anyone has ever given me." He whispered, and soon, Zilong realized what Estes meant. 

Estes just told him and everyone that 'I love you' was the prettiest gift Estes has ever received. 

Zilong didn't know that he was starting to tear up as well, "Oh darling.. I love you so much. I hadn't finished my whole speech and you already cried." He half teased even though he too, had tears falling down. 

"You sweet idiot.. you planned all this? Everything is beautiful, I love it. Zilong, _I love you_." Estes admitted at last, and before Zilong could wallow in his shock, Estes leaned in and placed his tender lips upon Zilong's own, their lips meeting in a sweet passionate kiss, following each other's rhythm and pace. It was slow and gentle but full of love. The gifts he'd been holding were taken out of his grasp temporarily, so he used his arms to wrap them around the Fighter's neck, Zilong holding his waist tight as he kissed Estes lovingly.

They could hear the others cheering for them, but they almost forgot the others were present, for it seemed like there were only the two of them in the world. 

As they pulled away for air, Zilong laughed in joy, placing his forehead against Estes' while hugging him close to him. "I wasn't finished with my speech." He jested, loving the sound of Estes laughing at his jest. "I feel as though I already know anyways." He responded. Zilong grinned at him and grabbed Estes' left hand where the gifted bracelet was placed around the wrist. He caressed the hand before kissing Estes' palm gently.

"Will you be mine?" Zilong finally asked, and Estes smiled sweetly at him, pecking Zilong's lips before he answered,

"I'm already yours."

Thus, their lips met once more in another loving and tender kiss where all they cared about was the warm feeling surging through them as they leaned into each other's embrace.

Estes later found out that Zilong had gone through extreme measures, asking Moonton for the added effects that changed the game system and the skills of the other heroes, and that most gifts he gifted Estes came from the Moon Goddesses, the Emerald Woodland, and even Zilong's hometown (where he got the dragon) which made Estes cry again out of utmost flattery and joy, while the others teased Zilong. Days passed by and Zilong still gave him gifts, apparently, Zilong had too many gifts for Estes and the ones he gave Estes in the battlefield were nowhere near to half the gifts he prepared.

They also explained why Estes' team had to wipe out Zilong's, it was so that Zilong and the others could get the gifts while resurrecting.

"I assure you, next time, it'll be Estes giving a gift." Alucard stated while they were resting, Estes reading a book that Zilong gave. Zilong hugged Estes tight besides him while Estes raised an eyebrow. He asked, a little embarrassed that Alucard just had to mention that Estes was going to give Zilong a gift too, (the idiot found out, he caught Estes preparing numerous gifts) "What gift do you assume that I'll give him, then?" 

Alucard smirk, not really wanting to giveaway the actual gifts, so he stated the only thing he could come up with.

"Your virginity."

Everyone laughed while Zilong and Estes blushed madly. Alucard's laughter was the most boisterous out of all of them, but he was immediately silenced when Estes' threw his new book and it landed perfectly on Alucard's face, followed by Estes' embarrassed shriek.

_"Shut up!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for the bedding part next chapter ;) HAHAHA

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to write more, we need Zites to rise hehehe ;) I love this ship so much! Tell me what you think ❤❤


End file.
